Gunslinger Girl Series of Oneshots
by TeiggyBear
Summary: This is just a series of Oneshots I will be throwing together. Its says complete, but I will add more so keep your eyes peeled. Also the ratings will change so I will make sure to tell you the ratings. I'll say K  , for K and all of the above.


Gunslinger Girl One-shots.

**These are just a bunch of Random one shots, for the characters of Gunslinger Girl. If I don't portray someone the right way, I really am sorry, I've only just started watching them, and immediately fell in love with the six girls. These stories will be about any one of them, or all of them at once. They're Handlers will make appearances also. **

**Please read and tell me what you think of them. **

Let's Redecorate!

**This is what happens if you let Rico and Henrietta redecorate...This is rated K :)**

It was a lovely morning. Like most other mornings. Yet something was amiss in the house. Two young girls, who should have been in their beds, were not. No-one worried of course, it was quite normal for the two of them to go and play some-where, but for them to not alert their handlers, that was something else.

Jose and Jean were slightly worried about where they were and what they were doing. Jose more than Jean. He had even gone so far as to ask the others if they might know the where-abouts of the younglings. No-one seemed to have seen or heard from them all morning. Jose was becoming increasingly worried. Where was she? Where was Henrietta?

"Jose!" Jose turned around to see Jean and Marco running toward him. He raised his eyebrow and met them half-way.

"What is it, have you found them?" He asked slightly worried at the expressions on their faces. Though Marco seemed to be smiling slightly. Jose followed them down the hall. They were heading in the way of his room. Why?

Jean waited just outside the room as he opened the door. Jose walked through the door and gasped in horror. The room was not as he had left it.

No instead the room had been completely redecorated. And sitting in the middle of the room with a grin from ear to ear, were Rico and Henrietta.

"Do you like what we did Jose?" Asked Henrietta.

* * *

_(Five hours earlier)_

Henrietta smiled as she decided what she and Rico could do for entertainment today. She got off her bed and sauntered over to Rico's.

"Rico I have a great idea, do you wanna have some fun with me Rico?" She asked as she smiled brightly. Rico rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"What did you have in mind Henrietta?" She asked softly. Henrietta pulled her hand and giggled.

"Come with me, I'll show you."

Henrietta pulled Rico all the way to Jose's room. He wasn't there at the time, which was probably for the best, as she ran straight into the room and shut the door.

"Henrietta?" She asked as she looked at her curiously. Henrietta smiled.

"I heard that it was Jose's birthday today, I wanna surprise him. I already asked the other girls to cover for us if we are missed. I wanna decorate this room for Jose, my present for him." She said as she smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"That sounds great Henrietta, so what did you have in mind?" The small blonde asked getting excited. Henrietta told her the plan and then got to work.

Seconds turned to Minutes, and minutes turned to hours, until they were finished. Henrietta smiled at their work and looked around.

"Rico, this has to be the best thing ever." Henrietta cooed as she sat on the ground. Rico smiled. Then she jumped slightly as the door swung open. "Jose are you-" The voice cut itself short. Rico looked up into Marco's eyes. His face was one of utter amusement at the sight before him. Henrietta tilted her head.

Marco burst out laughing and closed the door. Henrietta and Rico could hear loud footsteps running from the 'scene of crime' as she put it.

"What did we do?" Asked Rico. Henrietta shook her head and shrugged.

"I don't know Rico, but I hope Jose, likes his present, it took us forever". She said smiling.

It wasn't long before the girls heard more footsteps. The door swung open slowly and Jose entered the room. The look on his face said everything.

* * *

Jose couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had Rico and Henrietta really done all this in so little time? Had they really completely trashed the room? Redecorated.

He looked around. His room was much bigger than it had been five hours earlier. Had they really removed the wall?

He looked up, was it just him or did he now have a two story bedroom? Were his walls really that girly shade of pink? He smiled. He didn't know what to say, what he could say, to the two little girls who wanted to give him a present.

They had even brought in new furniture for him. But from where. He shook his head and laughed. He tapped Rico on the shoulder and ruffled Henrietta's hair. "Yes Henrietta, I love it" He said.

Rico and Henrietta exchanged glances before they hugged each other and then him. Jose hugged them back slightly.

Then Bernado burst into the room, with Beatrice on his heels. "Where the hell is all my furniture."

Jose looked at the guilty expressions the girls were pulling and clicked. The whole group started to laugh uncontrollably.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. Please R&R, flames are not welcome **


End file.
